Competencia en el Amor
by Saltamontes y Patatas
Summary: Albus estaba intrigado, muy intrigado. ¿Porqué Scorpius Malfoy había aparecido como su tesoro más preciado? Siempre estaban compitiendo, siempre peleando...Aunque, ¿en verdad era lo que querían, o mera obligación por sus apellidos? Tres pruebas, muchas incógnitas pero una sola confesión.
1. Prologo: Los Inicios y el Ahora

**Notas:** Hola muggles, tanto tiempo! Bueno este fic, como bien se explico anteriormente, ha sido nuevamente subido desde esta cuenta. Seguimos siendo nosotras, Miyuu y Arien, las que nos dedicamos a escribir esta historia solo que decidimos que nuestros "trabajos", fics, juntas van a estar dentro de está cuenta. Espero que disfruten y nos leemos abajo (7°u°)7

El silencio reina en el normalmente bullicioso, Gran Salón. Generalmente se encuentra así de sigiloso durante ceremonias de selección o parecidos. Ahora que lo pienso, mi selección no fue para nada silenciosa…

**_Flash Back_**

_Abordamos el tren junto con mi prima Rose Weasley, estábamos increíblemente nerviosos -yo más que ella, debo admitir-. Luego de una ardua búsqueda, nos acomodamos en un compartimiento vacío mientras el tren comenzaba a moverse. Platicamos sobre quidditch, las diferencias entre casas, como creíamos que sería Hogwarts, sobre dónde pensábamos que seríamos seleccionados y otras trivialidades hasta que la puerta se abrió, revelando a un muchacho de nuestra edad, de facciones angulosas y nariz respingada. Sus ojos eran grises y vivaces, como el reflejo de un relámpago sobre la superficie del mar; de cabellos rubios y una irritante sonrisa cargada de prepotencia, era menudo, de normal estatura para su edad, aunque se erguía con altivez y orgullo. Se podía respirar en la atmósfera que era un Malfoy._

"_-Me llamo Scorpius Malfoy- Y justo como lo supuse era uno de ellos -Ustedes son Weasley y Potter, ¿cierto?-"_

"_-Estas en lo correcto, Malfoy, mi nombre es Rose Weasley y él es Albus Potter- Contestó un poco molesta por la voz despectiva que había utilizado el muchacho al decir sus apellidos."_

"_-Me parecía. Tú- Dijo señalando a Albus -, eres igual a tu padre; mientras que tú- Esta vez señalando a la pequeña Weasley -, eres parecida a tu madre con el color de cabello de tu padre. Dime, ¿siguen siendo tan pobres como en la época de mi padre, Weasley? ¿O la sangre sucia de tu madre saco adelante a la familia?-"_

_Rose enrojeció de ira al escuchar tales palabras, iba a responder con un ácido comentario, pero su primo fue más rápido que ella:_

"_-¿Y tú qué, Malfoy? ¿Siguen cayendo como cobardes en las redes de magos oscuros, siguiéndolos como perros? Oh, no me digas, ¿ya aprendieron la lección? ¡Oh, ya se! Tengo unos dibujos fáciles de entender si es que todavía no comprendes-"_

_Ahora fue el turno del pequeño Malfoy de enojarse. Entrecerró sus ojos y miró con profundo odio al de ojos verdes, estaba por contestar con un comentario afilado como una espada cuando la señora de las golosinas interrumpió la discusión con su habitual pregunta de si gustaba de algo. Ante esto, él indignado sangre pura se marchó y no lo volvieron a ver hasta que subieron las escalinatas para dirigirse al Gran Comedor para la ceremonia de selección._

_Todos los alumnos nuevos como yo estaban presentes en el centro del Gran Salón y la profesora McGonagall, Merlín sabrá cuantos años poseía ahora, se dirigía hacía una amplía parte vacía, por supuesto a excepción de una silla y el "Gran Sombrero De Merlín", nombró un par de reglas que ya conocía debido a que mi padre era cotilla de vez en cuando y me contaba todo lo que sabía del lugar. Cuando por fin acabo dijo la típica frase de:_

"_-Ahora, mencionare a cada nuevo integrante y se acercará para que el sombrero decida su casa"-_

_Los nombres empezaron a ser dichos a diestra y siniestra tras los labios de la profesora y poco rato pasó para que una frase llamara mi atención, en esos momentos jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que había más que curiosidad en mi mente._

"_-Malfoy Scorpius, adelante, suba por favor-"_

_En cuestión de milisegundos el silencio del Gran Salón se transformo en murmullos, bastante indiscretos debo decir. Todos querían saber en qué casa se instalaría. Note como el rubio tenía una sonrisa en su rostro seguramente por la gran multitud que poso los ojos sobre él, después de todo un Malfoy es un Malfoy, o al menos eso pensé en ese entonces; subió al asiento y tal cual mi padre me había contado no se espero mucho para la respuesta del sombrero._

"_-¡Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin!-"_

_El ahora Slytherin se dirigió a su mesa tras aplausos moderados pero de bienvenida, o eso me pareció lo más cercano a la imagen frente a mis ojos. Así los nombres fueron y vinieron hasta que fue mi turno…_

"_-Potter Albus Severus, suba por favor-"_

_Ahí comenzó el caos; barullos que más que eso parecían gritos desesperados para mis oídos, todos los ojos bien abiertos, pensé que en cualquier instante se armaría una guerra de comida para discutir en que casa quedaría pero la profesora McGonagall hizo algo que hasta hoy en día agradezco. Un maravilloso hechizo que les cerró la boca a todos literalmente, era un hechizo anti-sonorus por lo que no voló una mosca para cuando el sombrero toco mi cabeza._

"_-Hm, tienes ideas brillantes, brillantes pero demasiado desordenadas, chico…Oh, interesante, muy interesante, veo tus ambiciones, tus temores- Siendo sinceró no era nada más leve que un cosquilleo pero también sentía como mi mente divagaba en aquella prenda -¡Albus Potter, tu eres un Slytherin!-"_

_El hechizo fue disuelto, los gritos de entusiasmo junto con los chiflidos ensordecían mis oídos pero mi rostro busco a otro, uno bastante pálido que me miraba sorprendido y algo entusiasmado. La verdad es que en estos momentos sigo sin descifrarlo completamente pero qué va. Luego de eso se me fue permitido ir hacia la mesa de mi nueva casa y después de esperar otro par de nombres le tocó a Rose. ¡Mi prima era una Ravenclaw! Le sonreí cuando me vio y me devolvió la sonrisa. Tuve que esperar más ya que todavía quedaban un par de mis compañeros; hasta que por fin dieron la orden de comer._

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Mi llegada, pues sí, fue problemática al igual que las primeras semanas pero ya me pueden encontrar aquí, seis años después de mi llegada; bueno y derecho aun perteneciendo a la casa de las serpientes. Con Malfoy las cosas jamás fueron claras desde el principio, aun siendo compañeros de curso y cuarto nos llevábamos -y lo hacemos hasta el día de hoy- como perro y gato, a Rose la felicitaron por no entrar a Slytherin y yo, yo simplemente deje que el tiempo pase.

En estos últimos minutos nos reunieron para anunciar a los nuevos campeones del Torneo De Los Tres Magos, la verdad estoy bastante nervioso, me postule con tal de no quedar como un cobarde en comparación con Malfoy, el cual fue de los primeros en echar su nombre al cáliz; a Rose la dejaron sentarse a mi lado y no para de apretar mi mano como si fuera a utilizar un hechizo para aparecerme. Aunque lo que verdaderamente me pone de los nervios es aquella mirada penetrante de color metálico, que sigue igual, y para mala suerte, siempre sobre mí.

McGonagall se ah parado al lado del cáliz y esperó a que salieran los papeles en su búsqueda, o quizá esperaba una escoba; vi los tres papeles caer al mismo tiempo sobre su mano y empezó a abrirlos, los dos primeros no los conocía pero quien sabe, dicen que la tercera es la vencida, con suerte saldría Malfoy y vería como se lo comía un dragón, solo con suerte.

La animaga abrió el papel ante todos nosotros y abriendo los ojos como platos le logre entender sus palabras antes de que me petrificase como si de un hechizo se tratara.

-A-Albus Potter- No podía ser cierto, no como a su padre, no otra vez.

Bue, eso es todo para este prologo, al parecer se nos fue la mano pero qué más da :33

Esperamos reviews tanto buenos como malos con los brazos abiertos –mientras sean con fines de progreso- Byee-bee!


	2. Fiestas y ¿Enojos?

**Notas:** Que tal mis lectores :D Bueno, sigo siendo Arien, pero acá me llamo Patata Escarlata (nombre sin sentido si preguntan), a decir verdad, estamos cambiando varias cosas de lo que venía siendo el fic hasta ahora, también arreglamos algunas faltas, además de cambiar el sexo de uno de los participantes del torneo, pero es para algo crucial en la historia.  
Disfruten de nuestro súper(?) capitulo.

Albus se levantó temblando de su asiento en la mesa de Slytherin, mientras que una oleada de aplausos y gritos comenzaba. Pálido y en medio de un shock avanzó hacia la sala detrás de la mesa de profesores. Al entrar se encontró con los representantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Eran un muchacho y una joven, el representante francés tenía el cabello negro y los ojos de un hermoso color violeta, era esbelto y con un semblante risueño; en cambio, la joven representante del colegio del norte, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura de color rubio casi blanco, sus ojos eran celestes y era de baja estatura, piel pálida y semblante tímido.

Al salir de nuevo al Gran Salón, luego de que se les hayan explicado ciertos asuntos legales respecto al torneo, Al se encontró con el recinto completamente vacío, salvo por una cara que reconoció al instante, su prima Rose.

-¡AL! ¡No puedo creer que tú seas el Campeón de Hogwarts! Es decir, es impresionante- Exclamo exaltada la joven pelirroja abrazando con fuerza al muchacho.

-Rose, no puedo respirar- La voz del pelinegro se oía apagada y entrecortada.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo algo avergonzada, pero su rostro cambió completamente antes de tomarlo de la muñeca y comenzar a caminar a paso rápido mientras le decía No-Se-Que-Cosa de una fiesta.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Scorpius no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, encolerizado, se levanto de golpe, dirigiéndose directamente a los dormitorios de Slytherin. Kaen Zabini, el mejor amigo de Scorpius, se percato de esto sabiendo lo que venía y sin ningún sonido siguió al rubio hasta la habitación que compartían, incluyendo a Potter.

-No puedo creer que salió Él, de todos los estudiantes ¡tenía que salir ÉL! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan imbécil como para poner su nombre en ese estúpido cáliz!?- El perteneciente a la familia Malfoy estaba de tan malhumor que podría matar a cualquiera con menos piedad que Voldemord pero a Zabini poco le importaba.

-Tranquilízate Scorpius, no creo que le vaya a pasar nada, no siendo un Potter; lo lleva en su sangre o viene con su estupidez- Apuntó Kaen, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que la había jodido. Mierda, lo que dijo fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo si a la persona que amo se la va a comer un puto dragón?! ¡Lo van a descuartizar sirenas, se va a morir en un laberinto como paso hace unos años y Merlín sabe que más puede pasar!- Kaen rodó los ojos en muestra de molestia y aburrimiento mientras esquivaba un par de accesorios que le tiraba el rubio de vez en cuando, esa silla hubiera tenido una gran vida por delante.

-No estás pensando claramente- La mirada platinada lo miro con un profundo odio antes de que su dueño largara un suspiro.

-Puse ese papel en el cáliz para algo, ¿no? Yo debía haber salido no él- Ahora se encontraba sobre la cama con sus manos enredadas sobre sus cabellos.

-¿Así que lo amas? Wow, en serio no se nota. Digo, le tienes muy poca confianza si piensas que morirá así como así- El tono sarcastico y la sonrisa gatuna marca Zabini caracterizaba la típica burla hacia su persona, ya que a él rubio no le gustaba decir en voz tan alta sus sentimientos y cuando lo hacía Kaen estaba siempre a su lado para echárselo en cara.

-Si no te callas Zabini, te echare un Cruciatus y luego un Avada, si es necesario- Así sillas y mesas que venían junto con adornos comenzaron a sobrevolar en la habitación.

A veces se preguntaba como se pudo haber enamorado de alguien como Albus, pero toda duda se borraba cuando la sonrisa cotidiana de Potter se hacía presente en su rostro, y una sensación simplemente imposible de explicar en palabras inundaba todo su ser.

-o-O-o-O-o-

Albus se encontraba en medio de la sala común de Gryffindor, al parecer Lysander, perteneciente a la casa mencionada, había convencido a los leones de que la fiesta se hiciera en ese lugar.

Según su criterio, no les agradaban las mazmorras pero no se iban a privar del deseo de festejar junto a su campeón ya que, por más de ser un Slytherin, había hecho muy buenas migas con los pertenecientes a la casa de los valientes. Lo estaba pasando bien, de verdad, pero ya quería regresar a su habitación, quería dormir y arreglar un poco sus alborotadas ideas. Estuvo un par de horas en la fiesta, tomando un poco y charlando, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era su oportunidad de escapar, ya que Lorcan había atrapado en un fogoso beso a la pobre Rose, aunque está no se quedaba atrás, Lysander había desaparecido en algún momento del jaleo, Hugo y Lily estaban haciendo competencia de fondo banco con una botella de whisky de fuego, que Al sospecha que le envió Teddy en algún momento del año a su pequeña hermana. Suavemente se deslizó hasta el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, lo abrió y se escabullo fuera de la Sala.

Al salir, decidió tomar uno de los pasadizos que había encontrado unas cuantas navidades atrás, la navidad en la que sus padres se fueron de visita a la casa de los Dursley luego de que a la más pequeña hija de esa familia le llegara su carta de Hogwarts, una verdadera sorpresa ya que no había demostrado presencia de magia hasta los nueve.

Albus llegó a su Sala Común sin dificultades, se dirigió inmediatamente a la habitación que compartía con Kaen y Scorpius, encontrándose con un muy enojado Malfoy y un divertido Zabini.

-No te enojes Scorp, es la verdad; no puedes ignorar tus sentimientos- Escuchó que decía.

-¡SILENCIO, ZABINI!- En ese momento el joven Potter se adentró en la habitación, bloqueando el siguiente ataque a Kaen.

-No te la agarres con Kaen, él no tiene la culpa de que haya sido mi nombre el que salió del cáliz y no el tuyo- Malfoy miró a Albus cuando pronunciaba estas palabras y lo único que pudo articular, con voz queda y algo entrecortada como un mero susurro fue:

-¿Cuánto escuchaste?-

-Lo suficiente, sabía que no estarías del mejor humor al no ser el campeón de Hogwarts- Kaen sonrió divertido ante el suspiro de alivio proveniente de Scorpius, el cual ahora intentaba mantener la poca compostura que le quedaba.

-Vallamos a dormir, mañana empieza tu entrenamiento para la primera prueba, ¿no Potter?- Albus asintió estando de acuerdo, no le había desagradado la fiesta pero no tenía muchas ganas de que este día siguiera luego del susto que se pego con la noticia que le trajo el cáliz.

Me quedo la nota de abajo.

Holaa muggles amados por mí, como deben sospechar, soy Miyuu xDD

Espero que les haya gustado nuestro capítulo tanto como a nosotras :33

Vamos estar esperando reviews tanto buenos como malos –productivos- para seguir está historia. Byee-bee! °u°7


End file.
